Rejects
by GrotesqueSpartan
Summary: Pairing Optimus/Blitzwing. critics welcomed . post Endgame and Sentinel Prime is now Magnus


Blitzwing x Optimus Rejects

CH 1

Muffled voices were only to be heard as Blitzwing sat locked up in his cell. So much had happened after he ended up in the custody of the Elite Guard. It's been nearly a stellar cycle since the once Sentinel Prime now Sentinel Magnus had been true to his word and opted to capture any decepticon presence out there. Due to the new propaganda and paranoia many were wrongfully prosecuted, forced in the semi empty Trypticon prison. Some decepticons, like the Starscream look-a-likes were sent to the lab to studied for their cloning abilities and other projects. The triple changer could only shudder and hold his chassis, at least it wasn't him . After what that slagged Blackarachnia did to him, he could only imagine about the experiments Preceptor and his autobots has done to them. He sighed, hopefully whatever they went thru, it was quick .

Blitzwing soon chuckled to himself, he was one of the most dangerous decepticons on Cybertron and he was being guarded by a bunch of bite sized auto runts. It was so incredibly... insulting. "Well,well, when I was taught that this was one of the most secure prisons on Cybertron I was certainly **not** expecting..this." Blitzwing jerked his helm up at the new voice but no one was there. _Great_ , he was going even more crazier than they already are. Immediately after the voice spoke, the alarms pierced the air and every cell shield diminished, giving everyone a chance to escape. Not wanting stay here a nanosecond longer, Icy took the advantage and dashed out of there.

As guards went to apprehend him, Blitzwing just threw or kicked them out of way. He needed to find his weapons, he grabbed one of the unconscious bodies and ran toward an elevator across the hallway. Icy dragged the door open and pushed _armory_. When he arrived Blitzwing switched to Hothead and shoulder charged the door. It was empty, any guard who would've been there must have been dealing with the other prisoners. Hothead searched the shelves of confiscated objects as he finally found their cannons. He rearmed himself and tried to leave as quickly as possible by blowing a hole in the walls but couldn't. "Slag, my weapons are offline !" he hissed . "Mind if I help ?" an amused voice asked from behind him. The owner of the voice then threw what looked like a frag grenade and dragged Blitzwing to cover in time for it to make a decent sized hole in the wall.

Just as it was safe, Blitzwing felt someone yanked his servo and rushed him out . He couldn't see a fraggin' thing through his optics because of the dust . As they ran one third of the way across the bridge way from the prison he finally able to wiped it off, but when they abruptly stopped, his joints locked up and collapsed from the adrenaline. Blitzwings' vision was still adapting but he could make out voices in his audio receptors. "Optimus.. I'm not surprised to see you doing this, breaking out this decepticon scum! I always knew you were a traitor !" Sentinel snarled as he pointed his lance at him.

'The Prime?' Blitzwing thought 'the Prime from earth rescued me?' he doesn't even looked the same as when I last saw him. Optimus was built similar to a seeker. He had no insignia, his lower arms and pedes painted a dark purple while the torso and helm was black, but what was really noticeable his once azure optics were now glowing an eerie green. Optimus looked back and put himself as much as he could in front of Blitzwing, so Sentinel and his lackeys couldn't get a good shot. "Sentinel, I am giving you one chance to resign as Magnus, you know for a fact that your reign is not the autobot way, _please_ stop this ! " Optimus shouted masked. The new Magnus replied haughtily "Or else what ? You don't have any power as a prime anymore **kite**."

Optimus groaned and rolled his optics, he didn't have the patience to deal with this any more. He slammed his boosters at high speed and launched himself aiming for the arrogant glitch. Grinning as the ex-autobot darted toward him, Sentinel took his shield, anchored himself into the ground. 'Still as arrogant and predictable as ever old friend' Optimus thought, he forced his weight of the impact onto his left pede enough for him to perfectly flip over the Magnus and side-kicked him in the back. Sentinel immediately nosedived into the ground, shield in hand. Before more auto troopers were alerted, Optimus quickly dismantled the Magnus' shield from his arm and placed it in his subspace with a prideful smirk. Blitzwing switched to Icy to stabilize himself and put his hand on the bots' shoulder. "Maybe it is time for us to leave and regroup mein ally." The Prime only nodded and switched his boosters to maximum thrust, while Blitzwing changed into his jet form, leaving the newly disgraced leader in the rubble.

Blitzwing was quite shocked. He couldn't believe that the same rookie autobot leader who defeated Megatron with the exaulted magnus hammer and found the long lost allspark, break into one of the most guarded prisons with no help. Although he was extremely impressed, he wasn't going to irritate the mech over frivilous questions, _yet_. When they saw what looked to be a vacant warehouse, both landed quietly not wanting to attract passerbyes. Optimus sighed with tired optics giving a soft look to Blitzwing while he slid the door open. When he entered Icy instantlly felt unwelcomed, he examined the lit room and saw numerous cubes of energon barely touch and the stench of old oil filtered the air. Screens were outlined with several mapped exits of the prison, information regarding the guards shifts, and Sentinels' whereabouts. He rubbed the back of his helm deciding whether to clear the somewhat quiet tension or not .

When Optimus turned around from closing the door, Blitzwing stared at the prime as he lifted his arm and swiped his first digit across. His entire physical look changed like one of earths' reptiles. Primes' once bright paint job was dull and full of scratches. Many imapcted dents covered several parts of Optimus' torso(some dangerously close to his sparkchamber). As soon as he looked at the helm, his right antennea was half missing and crusted over with old energon, but what startled him was when he retracted his face plate. Fractured scars were riddled across his face, his lips, and leading up to his left cheek, was the symbol of the primes. It was branded deeply into the bots flesh.

Optimus brushed passed him, ignoring Icys' shocked expression he walked tiredly over to the set up with Blitzwing coming up behind. Optimus plopped down into his chair handing a semi fresh energon cube to the decepticon, Blitzwing took the cube with a thankful gesture and took a few sips. "So Prime, vhat exactly is it that caused you to rebel and rescue one most wanted mechs from Cybertrons most guarded prison ? Did jou just vake up von day malfuctioned and decided -today, today seems like good day to piss off every autobot in the universe -" Optimus raised his servo for Icy to stop and wiped his lips. "The reason why I rescued you is because I know for a fact that we both have been screwed over by Sentinel in one way or another." Icy looked at him with slimmed optics and tightly gripped his cube, "Vhat exactley do jou mean by zhat **prime** ?" If Optimus was younger and less experienced with decepticons he would've been frightened by the fact that Blitzwing had 11 or 12 feet on him but now... slag it. Optimus reached over to grab what looked to be the right data pad on his desk and handed it up to Blitzwing.

Icy took a chair, hunched over a bit to take the pad and glossed over certain bits. It looked to be his old autobot recruitment contract, Blitzwing was amazed, not one bot born post war knew about his service there. They sure as slag did a good job of covering it up. He darkly chuckled, leave it to Ultra Magnus and his military dictatorship to erase the decent mechs and femmes who turned their backs on the flawed system. If Windshear, Runway, and Heavytread all saw how monsterous the autobots had twisted them into, they'd be rolling in their three once defected from the autobots as well, for what good it did them.

" I know that Sentinel had a hand in sabotging your chance to be an autobot because of your ...unique position with you being a triple changer. There is barely any information in the Hall of Records on you and your brothers other than Preceptor doing um-" Optimus awkwardly cleared his vocalizer and touched the datapad to show his medical records. Icy knew what he was talking about causing him to angrily hurl the pad away and grabbed the autobots neck, forcing Optimus against a wall. Icy whispered menacing into his audio receptor " I don't know or care vhy zhat jou 'ave used vhat precious time jou had to gather these resources to help me escaped but for vhatever idea -" Optimus only rolled his optics and put his hand upon Blitzwings to keep steady. " Sentinel needs to pay for what he's done, not only to you but for any other bots he has damaged or will damage along the way. Seeing as he already taken one of the highest commanding roles in autobot politics, it won't be long before Cybertron, **my** home, **your** home could turn into something that won't be worth fighting for anymore. So all those millions of stellar cycles of killing each other will be for **nothing**!"

The ex-decepticon sighed and set the younger bot down. He was right, he was a slaghead; but he was right. Optimus pinched his olfactary sensor and sighed " Listen, I know it's been a long time since you've had a place to call home, so for right now as the humans say let bygones be bygones and be partners at least for the time being. This way we work together to bring Sentinel and his reign down before he kills every mech and femme on cybertron or starts a war because of his own pride." Optimus opened his hand toward the ex-decepticon to shake and in a grudgingly manner, Blitzwing took it . "So, vhen do ve start _**Optimus**_ ?"


End file.
